Two Faced Love
by Vatala Darkmist
Summary: Glasses and scars are all it takes to bring out the two sides of Gamzee. All he needs now is a two headed coin flipper to complete his image. Batman References. Kismesissitude/Matespritship.


Two-Faced Love

Appreciatons: I would like to thank Ghibli studios for having awesome anime movies and my beta for letting me put her through this story.

Disclaimer: I'm not even sure I own my own feet how could I own anything else?

WHEN I WAKE UP THE DREAM ISN'T DONE! I WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AND KNOW I MADE IT HOME!

* * *

><p>What does it mean when nightmares dream of peace? When shadows wish for light?<p>

-Melissa Mar (Ink Exchange)

Third Person POV

"Gamzee, Gamzee are you in here?"

Terezi Pyrope Seer of The Mind was in a scary place. A scary place with the heads of her deceased friends. It had been on her To-do list to speak to Gamzee about getting her glasses back. It's not that she was going to demand it or anything. She just was going the glasses as an excuse to ask why. Why had he used his own blood for that note? Why had he done that wierd drawing? Why hadn't he killed her? Why had he taken her glasses? Upon further anilization of her time in that room with Cal and the record player she realized Gamzee was the one that had trapped her and smelled fast. Why hadn't he given her a slow painful death then?

That was why she was in the room with a bunch of broken tanks that used to hold monsters, some broken equipment, and chairs with disembodied heads on them. She gulped as she smelled the blood of Vriska, Sollux, Feferi, Nepeta, Equius, even Tavros. Then she felt the presence of Cal. She didn't know how he had gotten on the meteor, but she didn't care. All she knew was since that night he appeared in her nightmares at least once a day.

"I'm motherfucking here, sis."

She turned and sure enough Gamzee was there. He was in the corner of the room with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms around his legs. She sniffed and realized he had on her glasses. She was about to tell him to give them back (wich probably would have gotten her killed) when she realized a large amont of grape was on his face. Realizing it was the scratches that her friend had given him, she sighed and began to sniff around to find the first aid kit they kept hidden in every room.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR YOU MOTHERFUCKING LOWBLOOD!"

She looked up in suprise then remembered what Dave had said, _"He has the Two face syndrome, in other words it seems like he has two people in his head."_

She nodded her head in agreement to the wise words and realized Gamzee had moved threateningly since she hadn't responded.

"Just wait, ok Gam? I'll be right over."

Truth was she was very scared, but she could control that emotion around him. Finally she found the vanilla milkshake smelling first aid kit. She walked over to where he was now standing and sat down on her legs and motioned for him to do the same. A bit grudgingly he sat crossed legged, as she moved to take off her glasses he flinched. She huffed a bit and slowly took them off and folded them and put them close to him showing she knew they were his. She leaned close to him breathing in deeply through her nose trying to see all of the wound.

_'Man those are long they'll probably itch like crazy when they scab over,'_ she thought purposefully avoiding thoughts about how he had gotten them.

She started sniffing through the first aid kit for the disinfectant, after searching for a while she found it and spread it on a tiny towel and moved closer to Gamzee.

"This is going to sting a bit Gamzee, but if you hold still that would be helpful."

She felt him nod moving so she was right in front of him on her knees, she took his chin in her hand and lifted the towel up to his face. She felt him take a deep breath as she pressed the cloth on the scratches. She slowly dabbed at them making sure not to rub to hard. He seemed to be taking it well, but nearly the whole time she was close his vascular beat was increased and his breath shallower. As soon as she was done she moved to put the cloth back when he suddenly moved closer. She felt his intense gaze one her.

"What,"she questioned,"is there blood on my face?"

He nodded his head and moved closer licking her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise, his toungue was soft and warm. As he pulled back he licked his lips.

"It doesn't taste like grape."

She inhaled. So that was why he had licked her. Taking deep breathes she tried to calm the flutter-beasts in her stomach.

"I SAID IT MOTHERFUCKING DOESN'T TASTE LIKE GRAPE!"

She blinked it was the killer Gamzee again.

"Sorry Gam I was just a bit suprised **you** had licked me, that's just sorta my thing. H3H3H3H3H3. And if you practice you'll eventually taste color."

He gave her another intense look, and she started to squirm under the feeling of his gaze. Suddenly she remembered she needed to clean off the blood. She found another cloth and moved closer intending to clean the blood that was still dripping down his face. She began wiping his wounds trying to get rid of the blood.

"Sis?"

She looked up to show she was listening.

"Why are you motherfucking helping me?"

Her nose twitched a bit in suprise. Why was she helping him? She thought for a little while and didn't like the answer she came up with.

"I don't know Gamzee, but can I ask you a few questions?"

"Shoot TZ."

"You know that note you gave Karkat?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you write it in your own blood? And what was up with that whacky drawing."

He blinked in suprise at the question making a few drops of dark purple leak out of his wounds. He looked away in smelly embarrassment.

"I used my blood because for some reason I motherfucking felt like it. And I did the drawing because it was something you would do."

She nodded her head in agreement. That is something she would do.

"Why did you take my glasses?"

He looked up and tilted his head.

"Because they smell like you of course."

She lifted her head confused, they smelled like her? All she could smell was candy red apples and a little bit of grape. She shook her head she probably just couldn't smell herself. Then she remembered the most important question.

"When I was in the library room with Cal, I know you were the one moving him. Why din't you kill me then ?"

He moved closer than they already were. Somehow they had both ended up standing with Terezi against the wall and Gamzee right in front of her.

"Because I feel happy around you. Happier than when i subjuggulate."

And suddenly his mouth was on hers and she had closed her blind eyes. Seeing that she hadn't pushed him away he moved closer deepening the kiss. It was sweet and loving and made her heart soar. Suddenly he took the sweetness and love and the kiss grew rough. This kiss was rough and needy making her want more, more, MORE. Soon she realized her lungs were burning so she pushed him off. He didn't mover his body, but his head moved a bit so that their mouths were only inches apart. Their bodies were flushed together and his arms were on either side of her head trapping her in.

"MOTHERFUCKER YOU BETTER HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING GOOD REASON WHY YOU PUSHED ME."

It would normally sound intimidating except he was leaning over her sooo protectivelly, he smelled soo wonderful, and she felt wonderfully comfortable near his warmth. She regained her breath and tasted something strange on her lips. It seemed that his wounds had leaked during the sloppy make-out because a little bit of his grape blood had gotten in her lips.

"It's just I need to breathe sometimes."

He growled and moved closer.

"You're my motherfucking prisoner now. And I'll say when you can breathe and when you can't. Right now you're not aloud to breathe motherfucking Terecita."

He leaned forward capturing her lips in a soft sweet kiss.

_'Two-faced love,'_ she thought.

"Hey can I have my glasses back?"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well I officially am afraid of this story and I have no idea why, but this story scares the crap out of me. I do like TerezixGamzee but psycho Gamzee? He just reminds me of Two-face. Review please I'll take anything on this one I'm serious 0_0 Before the monsters eat me.<p> 


End file.
